Shibo Shibo no Mi
|type = Paramecia |user = Charlotte Smoothie }} The Shibo Shibo no Mi is a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that allows its user to drain liquid from both living and non-living things by wringing them, as well as absorb liquid into themselves and their weapons, making them a . It was eaten by Charlotte Smoothie. Etymology *"Shibo" is short for , which means "wring" or "squeeze" in Japanese. *In the official English translation, it is called the "Wring-Wring Fruit". Strengths and Weaknesses This fruit's main strength is the ability to extract liquid from both living creatures (the user included) and inanimate objects , with the user's hands. The user simply has to squeeze and twist the chosen target (akin to wringing out a soaked cloth) to extract liquid from them. The wringing itself does not seem to cause any physical damage, no matter how severe, and seems to even bring a pleasurable rather than painful sensation. However, living beings that are wrung out this way still suffer from dangerous dehydration, and can be left as thoroughly shriveled and pale husks. The liquids extracted by this fruit's ability can take the form of special juices that can be drunk, and seem to have a variety of delicious flavors depending on what they were extracted from, even if derived from something that would have originally been hazardous to consume, such as a "lava drink" from volcanic rock. It does not appear that these juices have any special qualities beyond their taste. This fruit also provides great defense against poison, as the user can simply squeeze it out of the poisoned body with ease. Additionally, the user can transfer their abilities to their weapons; for example, if holding a sword, they can dehydrate whatever the sword cuts. Furthermore, the user can absorb liquid into their body or weapons to make them larger and heavier, and can also release it as massive blasts of liquid. Absorbing too much liquid to grow in size can damage the user's surroundings due to their increased weight, as seen when Smoothie risked sinking her own ship. Otherwise, the user is affected by the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Usage Smoothie often uses this fruit for leisurely purposes, as a source of drink for herself and others. During events like Big Mom's tea parties, Smoothie offers guests special, if not bizarre, juices as party drinks, as seen in Sanji and Pudding's wedding, where she was seen juicing things like a giraffe and a chunk of volcanic rock. In combat, Smoothie's large size allows her to grab a regular sized human with ease to juice them out and leave them desiccated. Smoothie is also able to transfer her powers to her sword, draining out all liquid from her enemies by slicing them. Her ability also makes her practically immune to poison, as seen during her fight with Vinsmoke Reiju, where she easily wrung the abundant poison she had taken in from the latter's Poison Pink out of her body. Furthermore, while pursuing the Thousand Sunny with her ship, Smoothie absorbed a large amount of liquid into herself and her weapon to enlarge them, causing her to grow close to the size of a giant and inadvertently threatening to sink her ship. She was also seen unleashing the absorbed liquid from her sword as a massive flying liquid blast to attempt to sink the Sunny from range. Trivia *The fruit's ability to drain liquid from another's body and turn them into a dried husk is similar to the Suna Suna no Mi's power of absorbing moisture on touch. *The fruit was originally going to be named either the "Kajyu Kajyu no Mi" (Fruit Fruit Fruit) or the "Shiru Shiru no Mi" (Juice Juice Fruit). References Site Navigation ca:Shibo Shibo no Mi ru:Сибо Сибо но Ми fr:Shibo Shibo no Mi it:Shibo Shibo es:Fruta Shibo Shibo Category:Paramecia